Have You Seen Me?
by VampGirlCS
Summary: It has been a few years after the war and most people are picking up the pieces of there lives. Hermione was sitting down one Sunday morning with the Daily Prophet he gaze was on the front head line in disbelief, MALFOY HEIR MISSING LADY MALFOY RAISES REWARD TO 1.5 MILLION GALLONS! Why would any one want to kidnap Draco Malfoy of all people? HG/DW (later) & HP/GW Lemons (later)
1. Chapter 1

Have You Seen Me?

AN: Hey guys this is my new story, sorry I know the summary was kind of short but I hope you like it none the less.

Chapter 1: Two weeks

Hermione had woken up early Sunday morning like she had every morning on the weekends she did not have to work at St. Mungo's Hospital in the Emergency Ward. Sunday's were her days off; she had stretched her arms over her head and yawned.

Hermione gathered all the sheets and moved them to the empty side of the bed; she got out of bed and walked down stairs of her two story town home that she bought after they had won the war with the money she had inherited from her parents after they died in terrible accident in Australia.

She saw her new black and white spotted cat Binks laid out on his side on the back of her arm chair, "Morning Binks, breakfast will be ready soon" she said petting his back and walked into the kitchen. Hermione made herself a cup of coffee, and poured a dish of milk for Binks.

The black and white spotted cat hurried into the kitchen, Hermione opened the curtains in the kitchen and saw a spotted brown and black owl fly over her house. "Ah the post is here Binks I'll just a moment" she said and walked to the front door and opened the door.

To see the only red headed boy who had fought side by side with her during the war and was her ex-boyfriend. Ron was bent at the waist and picked her paper, "What are you doing here Ron?" she asked him and tighten her rob around her.

Ron stood up quickly and smiled, "Morning 'Mione….I was just in the neighborhood and I wanted to make sure you were ok?" he said handing her the paper; Hermione took the paper form him not yet unwrapping it. "Ronald…you know how I feel about you just dropping by like this" she said to him.

Ron sighed, "I'm sorry Hermione…I just miss you…" he said softly. Hermione knew he was trying to make her feel bad. Ron and Hermione had started dating each other after the war it was blissful for a time, Ron had is dream job professional Quidditch player with Chudley Cannons traveling around the world then he took a bugler to the hip fell off his broom and shattered his hip and femur.

He was healed of course but he was deeply depressed after his accident and began to drink, heavily. Hermione watched as the man she loved became a mean and terrible person. Hermione told him that it was either her or the bottle.

"Well Ron it a little late to be sorry…you made your choice" Hermione said to him. Ron grabbed her arm, "Hermione please, believe me I have changed. I'm not drinking anymore…I…" Hermione eyed is hand; Ron carefully took his hand away. "Ron I don't think you should come around her anymore, took check on me I can take care of myself"

Ron nodded and turned around and walked away. Hermione sighed and shut the door, then she heard the roar of the fire place. "Morning Gin" she saw the other fiery red head pop in her living room. "Hermione you're not even dressed yet" Ginny said to her as she brushed the soot off her clothes. Hermione smiled, "I'm sorry, your brother stopped by again." Hermione said to her and went into the kitchen and poured her and Gin a cup of coffee.

Ginny followed her, "Again? He has stopped by before today?" Hermione nodded and sat on the bar stool in the kitchen. "Yes, he stopped by the first time drunk, luckily I wasn't home but my wards were up. I think he wants to try and get back together with me."

Ginny grabbed the cup and sat down next to her, "I know you don't want that Hermione." Hermione shook her head. "So here is what we do you and I are going out on the town tonight" Hermione groan "Come on Ginny I'm too old for that!" Hermione said to her. "Oh pish posh Hermione you are older than I am and I have two twin baby boys at home with Harry" Ginny said to her.

"Your right but you should be going out anymore because you have kids and a husband at home." Ginny raised her eyebrow at her. "You sound like my mother" Ginny said to her as she sipped her coffee. "Well your mother is right" Hermione said and opened up the Daily Prophet.

"You are no fun, you know that. Anyway I came over because you need to come over for lunch at the house, that I have totally re-done new floors, new paint, and new cabinets. Everything is new you'll love it I know you will." Ginny said to her.

"Does that mean your mother has finally letting you take her grand babies away?" Hermione said with a laugh, Ginny narrow her eye at her friend, "No she fought me every day for the last two weeks, and she was relentless, any who I will see you at one pm no excuses. Thank you for the coffee, now I must go do some shopping ta-ta for now"

Hermione shook her head and levitated the cups in the sink, and finally looked down at the front page of the Daily Prophet to her surprise there was a huge picture of her blond bully, Draco Malfoy. Above the picture where the words HAVE YOU SEEN ME?

AN: So there was the first chapter I hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Have You Seen Me?

AN: I don't really have an Arthurs note here just that I hope you all like this story as it has been rolling around in my head the last few months here is chapter 2 hope you like it!

Chapter 2: Interrupted Brunch

Hermione stared at the Daily Prophet in disbelief as she re-read the headlines on the front page.

MALFOY HEIR MISSING!

LADY MALFOY RAISES REWARD TO 1.5 MILLION GALLONS FOR INFORMATION!

Article By: Rita Skitter

It has been two weeks since anyone has last seen the Malfoy heir. Draco Malfoy was last seen leaving his flat in newly developing region of Diagon Ally, now those who know the infamous playboy knew that it is not unlikely for the young man to be gone for a day or two but never this long. Lady Malfoy fears the worst for her only son and will pay anything to bring her son safely home to her. The Auror's on that have been assigned to the case of the missing Malfoy are Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan former classes mate of Draco Malfoy, I had asked the two Gryffindors for an exclusive interview with me however the Head of the Auror Department Mr. William "Bill" Arthur Weasley declined the interview.

Hermione sat the Prophet down in front of her in disbelief. Who would want to kidnap the Malfoy heir? And why? Hermione picked herself up from the bar stool and hurried up the stair to get ready for lunch with her two best friends.

Ginny Potter nee Weasley was many things and a clean freak was one of them. After she had visited with Hermione early in the morning, she had returned to 12 Grimmauld Place to clean up just a little bit.

Ginny was busy cleaning the counters in the kitchen that she didn't hear Harry coming down the stair and rounding the corner, Ginny was wearing tight blue jean and a red tank top. Harry smirked and watched as his wife was hard at work rubbed down the smooth stone counters. Her breast swaying as she washed them.

Harry felt himself grow hard as he watched her, he snuck up behind her and kissed her along her neck and shoulder, Ginny moaned softly. "You are a naughty little witch you know that" Harry said sliding his hands under her tank top and covered her lace covered breast.

Ginny smirked, they often played this game. This is why they had twin boys only after a year of marriage, "Yes I know what do you plan to do about it?" she hiss as she ground her bottom into him.

Harry turned her around and pulled her up on top of the counter, and kissed her hard. Harry was without a shirt on he often slept like that. He pulled Ginny's tank top off and threw it on the ground beside them, pulling the red lace that cover her nipples.

Ginny moaned as Harry lick her sensitive nipple as he unbuttons her jeans, Ginny ran her hands through his thick jet black hair as he sucked on her nipples. Harry pulled at her tight jeans trying to pull them down; Ginny hopped down off the counter and kicked her jeans off. Leaving her in only her red lace bra and matching thong.

Harry locked eyes with her, "Gods you are a naughty witch" he said and carried her over to the island in their new kitchen. Harry place Ginny on top of the island and kneeled between her legs Harry pulled her thong down to her knees and gave her pussy a long gracious lick. "Oh Harry!" she moaned leaned back on the top of the counter.

Harry snaked his tongue inside of her wet core, lapping up her juices as Ginny started to cum, "Harry!" she shouts and ground her core and came into Harry's mouth. Harry slowly lapped up her juices and kissed her thighs before Ginny pulled him slamming her lips to his tasting herself on his lips.

Harry untied the string of his sweat pants and shoved them down to his knees and lined his thick cock to his wife clean shaven pussy. He teased his wife rubbing his length up and down her swollen lower lips. "Oh Harry don't tease me!" Ginny moaned as she clawed his well defined pectorals.

Harry smirked and slowly inched his cock inside his wife. "I love it when you're wild like this" Harry said as she grabbed his ass cheeks and pulled him closer to her. Causing him to be balls deep inside of her, "Harder Harry, please!" Ginny moaned Harry slowly pulled in and out of her tight pussy.

Harry built up more speed pounding into his wife's core till she was a moaning mess under him on their kitchen island. "OH HARRY, YES, YES HARDER!" Ginny shouted and rand her nails down his back. Harry felt her pussy tighten around him, "How bad do you want to cum?" Harry asked as he ran his hand over her breast almost stop moving inside of her.

"Harry" she whined and tried to move her hips. Harry pinned her hips do on the cold stone counter. "How bad do you want to come?" Harry said giving her one hard thrust. "So bad" she whined to him. Harry picked her up and turned facing the door way and Ginny leaned against the counter and Harry enter her from behind, "Dear Merlin, you so deep!" she yelled and Harry pounded into her balls slapping against her.

"OH HARRY!" Ginny shouted and came around his thick cock; Harry gave another long thrust as he shot his load in to her. Harry kissed along her spine, when they both heard crying coming from upstairs.

Harry slowly pulled out of her, Ginny turned and kissed his lips. "I'll get them Gin." He said pulling up his sweatpants. "And I'll have to clean the island again" she said Harry smirked and popped her on the ass as he hurried up the stairs to his twin sons.

Ginny put her clothes back and continued to clean the kitchen and took extra care of the island courter top.

Ron stood leaned against the bar of the Silver Serpent, "I haven't seen you in a while Auror Weasley" the owner of the bar,Terence Higgs said to him as he poured him another Berry favored Firewhiskey. "Thanks" Ron muttered to him and downed it in one gulp.

Terence Higgs was a former house mate of Draco Malfoy. Terence was tall had light brown hair and light blue eyes, after the war his father build Terence a sort of gentlemen's club no touching unless you wanted to pay more for that.

Higgs eyed him and poured him another, "Alright, what's going on with you, Weasley?" he asked him. Ron said nothing just looked into his glass of dark colored Firewhiskey. Higgs signed, "Alright I'll take a swing at this, your depressed right?"

Ron nodded and took another gulp of his drink, "Alright, and you haven't looked at any of the girls dancing today so I take it this has something to do with a girl" Higgs said to him pouring him another glass, "So did she break your heart?" he asked before giving Ron the drink.

"No I broke hers a long time ago" Ron said Higgs set the glass on the bar. "I shouldn't have been so stupid as to ask for another chance" Ron added. Terence passed him the drink. "Well Weasley you earned this"

"Thanks" he muttered again. Higgs tapped his fingers on the bar, "You want some advice Weasley?" Ron looked up at him, "Sure" Ron said to him, Higgs lean over the bar "The best way to get over a girl is to move on and find another who is hotter than the one before"

Ron nodded, and gulped down his fourth drink "You are right Higgs and know just the girl"

Hermione walked up the steps of 12 Grimmauld Place. And knocked on the door twice, Harry opened the door, "Hermione come in" He said holding seven month old Albus in his arms. Hermione smiled and kissed both of their cheeks.

"Oh Hermione I'm so glad you came!" Ginny said to her holding James. The twins were so different it was hard not to tell them apart, James Sirius Potter was born a few minutes before Albus Servus Potter. James had a full head of dark black hair like his father's. James also had blue eyes like Ginny.

Albus was the complete opposite he had red hair like Ginny but green eye like Harry. Harry and Ginny both loved their children. Hermione set the wine down on the kitchen counter, "Ginny I have to say you have fixed this house marvelously" Hermione complemented her.

Ginny smiled "Well thank you I can't take all the credit, Harry's endless bank vault really helped" she said and they all laughed at the joke. "Make you self at home 'Mione I'm going to put these little guys down for a nap" Harry said taking James from Ginny.

Hermione and Ginny sat down at the new kitchen table, "Wow Harry has really come a long way with the boys huh?" Ginny nodded at Hermione's words. "Yes well. I give him sex and he takes care of the boys" Hermione laughed at her.

"It's true, he'll get up in the middle of the night to change them or feed them honestly I couldn't love that man any more than I already do but he surprises me every day" Ginny confessed to her as the fireplace roared. "Ginny!" she heard her mother's voice coming from the living room.

"In the kitchen mother" Ginny said. Her mother and father came tromping in the kitchen, "Ginny where are the babies?" her mother said and she opened up her bag and pulled out food dish after food dish and set them on the kitchen island. "Harry is putting them down for a nap" Ginny said with a sigh.

"I swear it's like you're trying to keep my grand-babies from me?" Molly said putting her hands on her hip and pointing her finger at Ginny. Ginny rolled her eye, "Mother I am not trying to keep them from you. They have a set schedule when they get up, when they feed, and what time the need to be put down for a nap. I have owled you the schedule twice now."

Molly shook her head and made up every ones plate, "Well, Bill and Fleur send their apologies for not being able to come, Victoire has fallen ill I hope that poor little dear has not come down with the pox" Molly said.

"Poor little Victoire I hope she is alright I could take a look for them. It would be no trouble at all" Hermione said to them she hated to hear about a child being sick. "I will send them an owl when I get home Hermione I'm sure they would love to hear it." Molly said to them.

Harry came down the stairs after placing a silencing spell on the 2nd floor. "Hello Molly, Arthur good of you to come" He said as he hugged Molly and shook Arthur's hand. "Thank you son, Ginny did a smashing job on the house" Arthur said and smiled at Ginny. "Thank you daddy" Ginny said with a smile.

The fire place roared again. "Hmm I smell food" George said, "You always think with your stomach" Angie said to him hitting his stomach "Ouch that hurt" George said and rubbed his belly as they walked into the kitchen. "Wow this house looks great Gin, better than the dump it used to be"

"Ignore him. He is in one of his moods again. Ginny the house looks lovely." Angelina said to her and gave her a hug. "Thank you and I tried really hard George" Ginny said to her as they all sat down to eat.

They had just begun to eat when the fireplace roared again and Ron stumbled into the kitchen, "Helllooo everyone nice to see everyone eating…with out me." Ginny looked at Ron a frowned at him, "What are you doing here Ron?" she asked him.

"Well as you know I'm an Auror and so is Harry. There has been a fire at the Malfoy Manor and they have found a body. Now come on Harry we have a case to solve" Ron said and turned back to the living room. Harry sighed and started to get up from the table, "You are not seriously leaving are you?"

"I have to Gin. He is obviously drunk he can't go to a case like that. I promise I won't be long" Harry said and kissed her lips, "I will be back soon" he said and transfigured his robes into his Auror uniform.

AN: so that is chapter 2 I know really long but I hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Have You Seen Me?

AN: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. I hope you like it. Please review!

Chapter 3: Burning Down the Manor

Harry was never more livid than standing next to his brother in law, Ronald Weasley as they walked down to the aspiration point. Who was as drunk or had been drinking yet again due to the fact that he could smell it coming off of him like a wave of perfume...if perfume was Berry Firewhiskey. Harry knew the war took its toll on many of his close friends, but he never thought that it would take this kind of toll on one of his best friends.

They took the aspiration point closest to the Malfoy manor and it was still a long walk to the manor itself, "Ron we need to talk" Harry said to him it an angry tone. "Ok Harry shoot" Ron said nonchalantly. Harry shook his head, "You've been drinking again" Harry said to him. Ron shrugged "So what"

Harry grabbed him by the arm, "What is wrong with you! You come over to my home stinking of booze telling me I have to go on a case with you about the Malfoy manor being burnt to the ground! We were both told to stay far away from the Malfoy's because of our history with them!" Harry yelled at him.

"We investigate murders Harry they found a body at the Malfoy Manor" Ron said to him and kept walking, "And what happens when we show up and your brother Bill is there? He is Head of the Auror Department and is the difference between having a great career and having a desk job!" Harry yelled at Ron, who turned back towards him. "Where is your since of adventure, where is the boy who used to get us almost expelled in school?"

"I grew up Ron! I have a wife and two twin boys I have to provide for I can't be that boy form school anymore. Let's just go to the Manor and be done with this" Harry said and hurried passed him and walked to the Manor.

There was a crowd around the Manor reporters and citizens alike, Ron and Harry pushed their way through the crowd and up the steps passed Rita Skeeter interviewing Dean Thomas. "Auror Thomas, could you tell us what happened here?" she asked his Dean adjusted his robes, "Well Mrs. Skeeter as you can see the once historic Malfoy Manor was burnt to the ground in the early morning hours" He said to her.

"Any ideas where the fire started?" she asked pushing her green horn rim glasses, back up her nose. "The fire seems to have started in the drawing room where the body was found" his words caught Ron's attention. "Was the body burnt?" Ron asked him.

Dean turned and looked at him, "Oh no you two are not suppose to be anywhere near my case!" he yelled at them and pushed Ron. "Hey don't touch me Thomas!" Ron said and pushes him back. "Get away from my case your drunk!" Harry pulled Ron away and dragged him toward the Manor. "Are you out of your mind? We are here for information that's it! Not pick a fight with Dean Thomas and Finnegan" Harry walking in to the drawing room and saw a crying Mrs. Malfoy. Harry knelt beside her, "Mrs. Malfoy I'm so sorry for your loss" Harry said to her, Narrcissa Malfoy grabbed his arm.

"Thank you Mr. Potter….Ti…Tibby was a great house elf…..she will be greatly missed" She said in between sobs. Harry looked up at Ron. "Tibby?" Ron asked in confusion, Mrs. Malfoy nodded, "Yes she was our last house elf we could have after the war.…why do you ask?" she said looking up at Ron with her make up running down her cheeks.

"No reason…" Ron said and hurried out the Manor, "I'm sorry about him, and again I'm very sorry for your loss" Harry said and hurried after him. "Damn I was certain that the body was going to be Malfoy" Ron said, Harry shook his head and hurried down the steps. "Hey we're you going?" Ron hurried after him.

"I am going home to my wife before I lose my job!" Harry shouted at him and walked toward the aspiration point when he saw Bill Weasley standing their waiting from them. "Harry, Ron" he said in a serious tone. "I believe I made it both very clear to the both of you to stay away from the Malfoy's" Bill said to them.

Harry nodded as did Ron. Bill crossed his arms, "Let's talk more in my office" he said grabbing both of their shoulders and aspirating them to his office. "Have a seat" Bill instructed, Harry and Ron sat down. "I want you both to know I am very disappointed in the both of you for not following orders. I don't need to know whose idea it was to go the Malfoy Manor as harass Mrs. Malfoy." Bill said looking at Ron.

Bill leans over the desk, "Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" he asked Ron, who said nothing. "Ginny sent me a Patronuos, earlier today I thought nothing of it at first then I get one from Seamus telling me you two are tromping all over his crime scene!" Bill yelled at them. "I had to see it from myself and I was embarrassed by your actions Ronald not only did you embarrass me and our family you embarrassed yourself."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked him, "The fighting with Dean on his crime scene, the drinking again! Don't even try to lie about it I can smell it on you…" Bill rubbed his temples. "So here is what is going to happen. Harry you will come in Monday morning like you would normally do and your new partner will be wait there for you, please go home to your wife." Harry got up and left Bill's office

"What about me?" Ron asked Bill's big hands slapped his desk, "Do you not care about anyone else but yourself? I can fire you faster than you could say Quidditch Ron! Dear Merlin do you have any idea how this makes me look? Everyone will think I'm going to go easy on you because your family let me tell you something brother. You are going to get help with your drinking then you can come back to work!" Bill said and sat down at his desk, "You will go to St. Mungo's every morning to meet with a healer and then you will go home" Bill added

Ron stood up and went to leave, "Don't say anything to Mum or Dad please Bill" Bill looked up at his younger brother; "You need help Ron if not for you then for them" Bill said to him and watched as he left.

Hermione and Ginny both sat in the kitchen and drank tea as Ginny wait for Harry to return home, "I'm sure Harry will be home soon" Hermione said as she took a sip of her tea. "Oh I hope your right 'Mione, it's just getting so late" Ginny said as the sun began to set. Hermione patted her friend's hand. "He will be here soon" she said reassuring her friend as they drank tea quietly.

Just then the fire place roared and Harry came stomping through the kitchen, "Harry?" Hermione said as he passed them saying nothing. "Harry what's wrong?" Ginny asked getting up from the table, Harry went and poured himself a glass of wine and took a big sip.

"Your brother is such an arse" Harry said to both of them as he took off his glasses and set them on the island. Harry rubbed his eyes. Ginny stood in front of him put her hands on his shoulders. "What happened Harry?" She asked him. "We went to the Malfoy Manor, ran into Thomas and Finnegan. Ron got into a fight with Dean and I of course had to save his arse. Then we find out that the body they found in the Manor is not the body of Draco Malfoy like Ron thought by that of their house elf Tibby" Harry said and took another big sip of wine.

"He got into a fight with Dean and Seamus?" Hermione said shocked, Harry only nodded. "What happened next?" Ginny asked him rubbing his arms. Harry put his glasses back on, "Oh you know just the usual shit your brother gets me into. Only this time it could have gotten me fired form Auror's office. Bill was there at the Malfoy Manor, being where we aren't supposed to be and Ron being drunk at a crime scene only makes it worse on both of us so Bill took us back to his office yell at the two of us for a few minutes then he let me go I'm going to have a new partner on Monday" Harry explained to them.

Hermione shock her head, "I knew it he never quit drinking" Hermione said and began to rubbed her temples, her head was pounding. Ron had lied to her face…this had not been the first time nor would it be the last time as she feared. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and kissed her forehead. "What are we going to do?" Ginny asked.

Harry rubbed her back, "Till he gets the help he needs I don't want him here near you or the boys. You should be careful too Hermione" Harry said as he hugged Ginny closer to him. Hermione smiled, "Thank you Harry, I'm sure there is nothing to worry about. I don't think Ron will harm me" Hermione reassured them with a smile and got up from the table. "I sure get going I have a meeting to prepare for in the morning" Hermione added.

Harry and Ginny walked Hermione to the door. "Be careful 'Mione" they said to her and Hermione walked to the aspiration point that would bring her closer to her home. She walked the block and a half towards her home, she wrapped her coat around her tightly as the wind blew slightly.

Hermione smiled as she saw her home and grabbed her wand and keys, she waved her wand to bring the wards down and the second she tucked her wand back in her sleeve she saw a flash of Green flames coming from her living room.

Hermione flew open her front door with her wand at the ready, pointed her wand at the living room furniture seeing that no one was there in her living room, "What the…." Then she heard Binks hissing at the back of her sofa.

Hermione pointed her wand at her cream colored sofa, "_Wingardium Leviosa_" she lifted her couch to see the beat and bloodied body of Draco Malfoy. He reach a shacking hand out towards her. "Help…..me…"

AN: Well that is chapter 3 I hope you guys liked it. I wanted to get it out to you guys before the holidays.


	4. Chapter 4

Have You Seen Me?

AN: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. I've have gotten a lot of people who really like this story which is awesome and thank you guys for reading.

Chapter 4: Who am I?

Ron sat back in the bar of the Silver Serpent again. "Wow twice in one day huh?" Higgs said as handing him a Berry flavored Firewhiskey. "Rough day I take it?" Ron tipped his drink back and gulped the sweet drink down quickly. "Yea the worse I've been put on probation. Till I stop drinking I can't go back to work" Ron explained.

Higgs grimaced, "That rough man" He says and slides out of the booth, "Well drink up, and stay as long as you like…as long as you pay for it of course" Higgs said with a smirk and went to work the bar. Ron waved down the waitress who was wearing almost nothing, "Can I get another?" she nodded and took his glass from him.

Ron watched the waitress leave hips swaying back and forth. Ron glanced around the bar, and noticed a group of new nurses form St. Mungo's enter the bar. Higgs smirked at the group of girls, "How can I help you lovely ladies tonight?" he looked the girls up and down. Lavender Brown whipped her lit brown hair over her shoulder and looked at the Patil twins Parvati and Padma. "What do you girls want?" She asked them. "Well what's good here?" they asked Higgs.

He smirked at the twins, "Well ladies just about everything. How I about whip you all up something" They all nodded and sat at the bar. Ron eyed Lavender up and down in his drunken state he had filled out since he last saw her when they left Hogwarts, he gulped down his Berry Firewhiskey and headed over to the bar. Just as Higgs was handed them there tall glasses with a green swirl, "What is it?" Padma asked.

"It's called the Green Dragon. It's got just about every clear alcohol in" Ron answered as he towered over the girls. "Ron!" Lavender hugged him tightly. "How have you been? You haven't called me" she said slapping his belly. Ron smirked, "I've been better Lav. Sorry I haven't called or owled you…I'm kind of having a rough go of it lately." Ron said and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and handed her a drink.

"Can I get another Higgs?" He nods as her flirts with the two twins. "So I heard you broke up Granger?" Lavender said tipping her drink back, he nods "Yea, she was getting kind of boring. Not to mention a prude in the sack." Ron said lying easily to her. "Aw that's too bad, you must celebrate with us. We are all new nurses at St. Mungo's"

Ron smiled and held up is glass, "To success" Lavender clinked their glasses together "Success" she said with a smile. Their night went on like that drink after drink, playful banter and touching on all parties. Ron was kissing and touching Lavender's neck. "You wanna get out of here?" Ron asked drunkenly sucking on her neck.

"Yes" Lavender drunkenly moaned and set her glass down on the bar and watched her two friends go upstairs with Higgs. Ron pulled her arm out of the bar into the chilly night air, "Your place or mine" Lavender purred and pulled him into a heated kissed.

At the current time Ron still lived with his parents and did not want to face them and Ron had already had sex at her place right after Hermione broke things off. "Why don't we go someplace were we have never had sex before" Ron said and nibbled on her ear.

Lavender smirked, "I have just the place" said and dragged him towards the direction of St. Mungo's, she used her wand to open one of the side doors to the hospital and pulled him in to one of the room that med-witch used over night to sleep in. Lavender again pulled Ron into another heated kiss.

Ron pulled at Lavender's robs unsuccessfully trying to get them off, "Let's just skip all that shall we" Lavender said and pulled out her wand rid them both of their clothes. Ron smirked and pushed her back on the bed and moved on top of her, "Hurry up Ron" she said to him and Ron shoved his dick in to her.

Hermione opened up the door, to the room and saw Ron and Lavender together. Hermione shook her head and shut the door that's one thing she did not need that tonight not after having to help Draco Malfoy to the St. Mungo's and assisting in trying to heal most if not all of his injuries. She was exhausted, there was no point in taking the flew home then showering then finally climbing into bed only to have to get up hours later to shower and head back to work.

She turned back to Draco's room, "Healer Granger" Angelina Johnson said to her, "Healer Johnson, how is he?" Hermione asked in full healer mode. "He sleeping we gave him a Calming Drought about an hour ago, he'll be out for a few more hours, why haven't you gone home?" she asked Hermione. Hermione rubbed her eye and stuck her hand in the pocket of her Healer robes, "I don't see the point of it really, having to go home then come back just to go home again" Hermione said giving her a smile.

Angelina nodded, "I see and why haven't you picked an on call room to sleep in?" she asked again as Hermione checked Draco's pulse. "Unfortunately all the rooms are taken, even the one Lavender is using to have Ron fuck her brainless brains out" Hermione said harshly as she gently set Draco's wrist back down on the bed.

Angelina shook her head, "I'm sorry Hermione, and I know…you and Ron meant a lot to each other." Hermione sighed and sat down next to Draco's bed. "Not anymore" Hermione said and rubbed her tired eyes again. "Well maybe this will take your mind off that arse whole" Angie said and handed her Draco's chart. "Tox results came back, looks like playboy here was drugged out of his mind before he was beaten." Hermione flipped through his chart and test results.

"Have you owled his mother yet?" Hermione asked her, Angie nodded. "Yes, I had someone do it when you brought him in and well as Auror's Thomas and Finnegan. I'm sure they will all be here in the morning."

Hermione nodded as she looked over at the bandaged face of Draco Malfoy, she felt sorry for him. The Auror's would be questioning his every move he made that night: what happened to him, who took him, why did they take him and the question that Hermione could not wrap her mind around why was he beaten so badly.

Hermione hadn't realized she had fallen asleep till she woke up to someone touching her. Hermione's head shot up her brown chocolate eyes meet sterling silver. "Where…am…I?" he asked her softly. "You're at St. Mungo's Hospital" Hermione said kindly and checked his pulse. "You're my Healer?" He asked.

Hermione nodded and gave him a kind smile, "Do you remember what happened to you?" she asked him. Draco shook his head as his shagging blond locks loosening and put his head in his hands, Hermione put her hand on his shoulder as he sobbed. "Hey, it will be ok they will find the people who did this to you. I promise"

He looked up at her through his tears, "That's not why I'm upset...I…can't" he said running his hands through his hair. Hermione sat on his bed, and took his hand. "You can't….what?" She asked him. "I don't know who I am" he said looking at their hands.

AN: Please don't forget to review. I hoped you guy enjoyed it


	5. Chapter 5

Have You Seen Me?

An: So I have gotten even more followers so many people like this story so I'm going to continue this story till I finish it. Here is another chapter, I hope you all like it and will continue to review.

Chapter 5: The Lost Blond Man

"Do you know who I am?" he asked her in a rough voice again. His Healer nodded before Hermione could answer the door opened and Narcissa Malfoy entered his room, "Your name is Draco Lucius Malfoy, you are my son." The woman said to him.

Narcissa had aged well her bleach blond hair was wrapped up in an elegant bun on her head. Draco that was his name it sounded so strange to him. "Draco Malfoy…that's my name?" he asked, they both nodded to him. Draco rubbed his head where the stitches were on the top of his head. "What happened to me?" Draco asked them before any of them could answer the Auror's opened the door.

"Maybe it best if you let the Auror's handled things from here Mrs. Malfoy" the dark skinned man said to them, there dark robes stood out against the white walls in Draco's room. Hermione stood in front of them, "I really don't think that's best" his Healer said to him. "Come on Hermione we just want to talk to him" the freckled one said to her.

"Hermione" Draco whispered her name, he liked it. Her name was much better that his was. He watched her relaxed stance turned in to a more of determination. "It is not a good idea Seamus, he just woke up" The dark skin one rolled his eyes at her, "Well we have a job to do, just like you Healer Granger. You need to step aside and let the men handle this" he said to her.

Hermione got this look in her eyes, "Oh shit Dean" Seamus said to him, as Hermione grabbed him by his ear and dragged him out of Draco's room. "OW! OW! GEZZ HERMIONE! STOP IT THAT HURTS!" Dean yelled. Hermione pulled Dean out into the hall way by his ear, "Now you listen to me and you listen good Dean Thomas, you do not get to dictate how I do things with my patients. Do understand me?" Hermione pulled on his ear again.

"OWWWWW! YES! YES I UNDERSTAND! I'M SORRY HERMIONE!" Dean yelled, Hermione let go of his ear, Dean scrambled away from her. She gave him a smile, "Good, now you can wait for my owl, telling you when and how long you can interview Draco, but I don't think that will be happening anytime soon. Now leave" she almost shouted at them.

Dean and Seamus hurried away, not before Hermione heard him say, "You are going to regret this Granger" Hermione shook her head and turned back toward Draco's room, however Angie was standing there in front of his door. "Do you really think it's a good idea to anger the Auror's?" she questioned her.

"For the record I angered one brat of an Auror not the whole department, and he was going to traumatize my patient further than he already is." Hermione said to her. Angie frowned at her words, "What are you're talking about? What do you mean?" she asked, Hermione pulled her away from Draco's door. "I fell asleep in his room early this morning, and he woke me but by touching my cheek. Then he asked me if I knew who he was. He looks so lost Angie"

"Nothing pointed to this when we ran the test on him. He had one cut on his head that was all" Angie said, as Hermione rubbed her head deep in thought, "What if the injury isn't physical but is mental. Perhaps something terrible did happen to him when he was kidnapped" Hermione said to her.

Angie nodded, "You could be onto something here 'Mione. However I have to asked what you are going to do if those Aurors come back?" she asked her. Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure, if they come back I'll deal with them just like this time" Hermione said with a small smile. "I'll see what I can do about Draco's memory loss" Angie said and hurried off.

Hermione walked in to Draco's room, Mrs. Malfoy was sitting on the bed holding him son's hand, "I was so worried about you Draco." Draco gave her a small and uncomfortable smile, "I'm very sorry mother, and it was not my intent to upset you." He said to her. Narcissa gave him a bright smile, "Well don't you worry, about a thing darling you're going to be like your old self in no time. I have to got tell your grandmother the good news. Ahh Healer Grange, when will Draco be able to come home soon?" his mother asked her.

"Mrs. Malfoy it a bit too soon to release him. I want to run some more test make sure...things are only temporary" she said to her. Mrs. Malfoy nodded, "Of course, well you run your test and I'll make sure thing are ready for Draco to come home." she said standing up and passed Hermione at the door.

"He will be better by the end of the week" She said to her and walked out of the room. Draco sighed and gave her a smile, "Sorry about her, she gets like that often" he said to her. Hermione returned his true smile, "Oh I know, trust me...wait did you remember something?" she asked him as she sat down on his bed. Draco gave her a smile but shook his head.

"I'm sorry but I don't really remember much, she just acted that way toward me we you were dealing with those two Aurors out in the hall" Hermione nodded and patted his hand. "That's alright, just take your time with things I know this can't be easy for you not being able to remember who you are. Draco do you think you might want to try and see if you can remember anything at all?" she asked to him. Draco rubbed the stubble on his chin.

"Well I remember that my birthday is June 5th...which had to be three weeks ago...I think." he said giving her a skeptical look, Hermione nodded. "That's right very good Draco" she asked him. Draco gave her another real smile, "That night is still very cloudy in my mind I'm sorry that I can't be more help Hermione" he said to her looking very lost. "Draco this was not your fault, someone very bad hurt you which caused you to lose your memory. I want you to know that I am not going to give up till I restore them" Hermione said to him and held his hand.

Then there was a knock at the door, and Angie came in with the Patil twins. "Healer Granger we are needed in the Head Healer's office. Twins see to it that Mr. Malfoy gets his rest". Angie said to them, the girls nodded and Hermione gave him reassuring smile and got up and left the room. "I thought the meeting was canceled?" Hermione asked her. Angie nodded as they walked down the hall, "It was but I had to pull you away I found something" she said and pulled them in to the x-ray lab.

Angie pulled out Draco's x-rays, "See anything?" she asked Hermione, who looked over the scans very hard. "There aren't any fractures on skull, how could that be...unless..." Hermione's voice trailed off. "A spell" Angie said to her. Hermione sighed in frustration; "The only way to undo the spell is to find the witch or wizard who cast it on him" Hermione said and rubbed her tired eyes. Angie patted her shoulder, "You are dead on your feet go home get some sleep. I'll take care of things here"

Hermione nodded, "Thank you Angie, I hate to spoil your date night with George" Angie waved her hand, "We can always go out another night, you need rest" Angie said and pushed her out the door. Hermione walked tiredly down the hall way and toward the doors when she saw. Ron and Lavender making out, "I'll...see...you...tomorrow?" Lavender asked him between kisses. Ron nodded and let her go, Lavender gave Hermione a smirk and flipped her hair and walked away.

"Hermione...wait" he said following her as she hurried to the aspiration point, Ron grabbed her by the arm, "Hermione...gees you walk fast...look I'm sorry you saw me and Lav kissing"

Hermione pulled her arm out of his grip, "I saw more than that last night" Ron stopped in his tracks, "That was you who opened the door?" he asked her, "You didn't lock the door like normal people do...my god Ron it's like you wanted me to find out about the two of you well guess what Ron. I DONT CARE WHO YOU FUCK JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hermione screamed at him and stormed off.

Draco watched the scene play out in front of him, "Who is that red head?" he asked the twins who were changing his sheets, "Who? Oh you mean Ron Weasley he used to date Hermione after the war." Padma said and fluffed his new pillows "As I hear it she dumped him because he wouldn't stop drinking" Parvati said as she put on new sheets. "Ron is now hooking up with Ron our best friend Lavender Brown and they used to date before the war when Hermione used to have a crush on him." she added. Draco watched Hermione disappear from his sight Draco watched this Ron character run his hands threw his red hair as he pulled out his sliver flask and put it to his lips. "Well I can see he hasn't stopped drinking" Draco said to himself as Ron walked in the other direction. "Parvati do you think Ron is just using Lav to get back at Hermione for braking up with him?" Padma asked her sister.

"What?! No Ron wouldn't do that to her" Parvati said to her sister. "Alright Draco time for your nap" she added and handed Draco a potion; he looked at it questioning the vial she gave him. "What is this?" he asked the twins. "It is a Sleeping Draught, to help you sleep soundly just for while" Padma said to him. Draco put the vial to his lips and drank the liquid.

Draco felt the effects of the potion in seconds and was out like a light.

An: Well there is chapter 5 I hope your liked it! Chapter 6 will be up soon don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6

Have you seen me?

An: Hello everyone I'm so very sorry for the delay I had a bit of writer block for a while then I stared typing it up on then it took a while to edit this chapter. But I hope that everyone had a wonder Christmas and a Happy New Year without any further delay here is chapter 6 I hope you like!

Chapter 6: Is It Really So Bad

Harry sat at his desk and waited for his new partner to arrive, Bill had Ron's desk cleared this morning when he came in this morning. Harry pulled out his pocket watch that Ginny got him for his birthday it was enchanted of course, it told him what is sons were doing if they were napping, feed, or playing. His watch also told him where Ginny was inside their home.

"Well I was told I was getting a new partner, but I did not think it was going to be you Potter" the Italian stallion Blaise Zambini said sitting in front of him, "You are late" Harry said to him, shutting his pocket watch and put it back in to the pocket of his vest. Blaise smirked at him, "Sorry, I was in between the legs of the one Patil twins my friend brought home last night, you know those two have defiantly grew into themselves...too bad your married to Red" Blaise said with a smirk.

Harry just sat back in his chair and smirked he knew the kind of games Blaise played, he was trying to push his buttons and he knew just hot his wife really was. "Anyways we are partners now, and we are tracking down the last of Voldimorts followers, who have escaped our grasps or missed there trial dates" Harry said to him and looked through the files on his desk.

Blaise rolled his eyes at Harry, "You do realize you are no fun right?" Blaise added to him, Harry smiled and nodded "Alright do you have any leads?" Blaise asked him as he put his feet up on his desk, "I have had some sightings of dark wizards going in and out of the Green Dragon….Ever been there?" Harry asked him trying to see what side Blaise was really on. "I've been there a time or two and on Draco's birthday..." he said sadly but he stood up and adjusted his Armani suit, "Well are you just going to sit there or are we going to go to the Green Dragon?" Blaise asked him.

Harry looked at him seriously, "What about clearance?" Harry asked standing up to follow him, Blaise sighed and turned and looked at him. "Look I know Bill is your brother in law and you want to do the right thing by asking for clearance. We are just going to go in ask a few questions then leave easy as that" Blaise said to him and walked out the door to the lifts.

Harry hurried after him, "Glad to see your joining me partner" Blaise said as they took the lift down to the first floor of the Ministry. Harry pulled the door to the lift open and saw Bill, Dean and Seamus talking well more like Dean was doing all the talking. "I'm telling you they are all trying to ruin the Malfoy case" Dean said to Bill. Bill crossed his arms over his chest, "What in the world are you talking about?" Bill asked him. "Have you been listening to me, first Ron and Harry storm on to my crime scene, then Hermione fucking Granger pulls me by my ear out of the hospital room of Draco Malfoy" Dean yelled at the top of his lungs. Bill sighed and put his hand on Dean's shoulder, "We should finish this conversation in my office Auror Thomas." Bill said to him and pulled him toward the lift.

"Did he say what I think he said?" Blaise said to Harry, Seamus shoved his hands deep into his pockets of his deep blue slacks, "Yea, he did….I wouldn't get your hopes up though, Zambini. The great Draco Malfoy doesn't know he really is Draco Malfoy" Seamus said and took the stairs up to the second floor. "Draco doesn't know who he is" Blaise said, "How could that be" he added to Harry who shrugged as they walked out of the Ministry. "It would seem so. I'm not sure though however we should talk to Hermione" Harry said to him as they walked down the street.

Blaise followed him, "After we question the owner I'm going to head over to St. Mungo's to see Draco" he said as they turned down a street toward Noch Turn Ally. "You should do that it could be good for him. Say how did you and Malfoy become friends?" Harry asked him as they walked down the steps that lead to the shadiest part of Diagon Ally. "We have always been the best of friends, since we were both in nappies" Blaise said to him.

Harry saw the Green Dragon as they rounded the corner. "Alright, any idea who is the owner of the tavern?" Harry asked him. Blaise shrugged to him, "I may own part of a tavern but I certainly don't keep up with the competition" Blaise said to him "That is always Higgs job" They both watch as patrons walked in to the bar. "Shall we?" Blaise said to him, Harry nodded and they walked into the tavern. The door creaked open and everyone in the bar turned too looked at the two Aurors.

"Well...well...well look has come sulking back in to one of my many establishments." Blaise and Harry did not need to look up at the top of the stairs to know whose voice that belonged to. It was none other than, The Ice Queen of Syltherin herself Pansy Parkinson. She smirked down at the two of them. "What do I owe this uninvited pleasure?" she said harshly to them not taking her eyes off Blaise as she walked down the steppes her deep purple corset dress flowing behind her.

"We are here on business" Blaise said harshly. Pansy smirked at him, "Oh, really you have business with me?" Both of them nodded as Pansy smirked at Blaise "Why Blaise the last time you were in my office you said we had no further business to attend too?" she added as she crossed her arms causing her to show even more cleavage than could be possible.

Harry cleared his throat, "Perhaps it would be best if we take this conversation somewhere more private" Harry said to them as people were beginning to stare at them. Pansy nodded and turned to walk back up the stairs, "What the bloody hell is that all about?" Harry said to him as they walked up the stairs. "Nothing Potter" Blaise said to him, Harry grabbed his arm, "It did not sound like nothing to me...Can you conduct yourself in a professional manner as I talk with her about the dark wizards seen coming in and out of this establishment or not?" Blaise pulled his arm away and nodded as they stepped into Pansy's office.

"I apologies for my partners conduct Ms. Parkinson, it was unprofessional and will not happen again" Harry said to her as they both stood. Pansy nodded and sat down in her desk chair, "Thank you Auror Potter, you have manners unlike you partner please sit" she said and gave him a smile, Harry and Blaise both went to sit down, "I didn't say you could sit down" Pansy said looking at Blaise. "Oh go fuck yourself Pansy" he said sitting down in a chair next to Harry.

"Not this month you haven't" she said simply to him, Harry rubbed his eyes. "Look! What is your problem, I slept with you a few times last month and at Draco's birthday party you were all over Theo Nott like he was the best thing since butter beer!" Blaise shouted at her. Pansy threw her hands up in the air, "I was trying to make you jealous, so you would come up to my office and show me what a bad girl I was" she said with a pout and twirled her hair around her finger. Blaise shook his head and rolled his eyes at her.

"Ms Parkinson as much as I would love to sit here and listen to your love life I need to ask you a few questions about the patrons that come in and out of here" Harry said to her with a sigh. "Well now who is being rude?" Pansy said to him. "Pans" Blaise said in a tone. "Alright I was only kidding geez" she said and sighed, "Ask away?" Harry nodded and pulled out his note pad.

"Alright, there have been sightings of dark wizards coming in and out of your tavern. What do you have to say on this matter before we come back here and tear this place upside down looking for followers of Voldimort" Harry said to her. Pansy sat back in her chair, "Well I think that is a very unprofessional statement not to mention very rude, who are you to say who is and isn't a follower of Voldimort just by looking at them." she said to him.

Harry frowned at her words, "Have you or haven't you seen any followers of Voldimort coming in and out of your bar?" Blaise asked her. Pansy sat in her chair and tapped her fingers on the desk and looked at both of them. "Look gentlemen I don't care what kind of unsavory past my patrons have as long as they spend their money here that all I really care about" she said to both of them honestly. Harry hung his head and let out a sigh, "Do you know what happens to witches and wizards, who hide any followers of Voldimort from us?" Harry asked her looking her dead in the eyes.

Pansy shook her head, "When we do find Voldimort's followers and we always do, I always ask where they hiding and who was aiding them. If they don't give that information willingly there are 'methods' that we are allowed to use to make them talk...My point being is that I really don't think you want to lose you wand and your magic for these people?" Harry said to her and stood up with Blaise, "Think about it, an owl me if you want to talk then" He added handing her his card and walked out the door.

Pansy looked down at the card as the door to her office opened and shut again. "They don't know anything" the male voice said to her as she threw the card in the trash. "Oh really! Well they obviously know that Voldimort followers have been coming in and out of my tavern" Pansy said with a sigh and looked out the window. "I am not losing my wand or my magic for you or your friends" she added to him.

He smirked at her, "There is no need worry about losing ones wand or magic over. They are just checking their leads." he said to her crossing the room and stood behind her rubbing her shoulders and neck. Pansy's eyes fluttered closed, "I am worried and stressed" and he began kissing her neck. "Well I can help you relieve the stress" he said and ran his hands down her arms. Pansy smiled and let his fingers worked magic of their own on her body. "In more ways than one" he said with a smirk she didn't see.

Pansy nodded, "Find out who talked, Theo our plan will not work with our Auror friends sticking their noses where they don't belong." she said to him. He nodded and kissed her cheek, "I'll find out, don't worry and I'll have to see if it's really true what they are saying about Malfoy" Theo said to her and tilled her head so he could see her and kissed her deeply. "He is still alive?" she asked he nodded at her words. "Your father will not be happy we failed"

AN: Again I hope you all like it don't forget to review and again I'm sorry about the long wait.


	7. Chapter 7

Have You Seen Me?

AN: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter for you guys. I am so glad that you all liked my story and that so many of you sent me a review. Which brings me to the lovely guest who left me that nice little review I'm not going to waste my time and your time by going into this long drawn rant so I'm just going to say that if you don't like my story don't read it and don't write a review about it. So here is chapter 7 and I hope you like it.

Chapter 7: Memory loss

Harry and Blaise left the Green Dragon tavern, "Are your talks with Parkinson always like that?" Harry asked Blaise. Blaise shook his head, "No not always, however I do think she is hiding something though" Blaise said to him. Harry looked at him, "What makes you say that?" he asked. Blaise shrugged, "I'm not sure just a feeling a have." Blaise said to him.

"Well if she really is hiding something we will find out what it is. I suggest we take shifts see if any wanted Followers of Voldemort come around, perhaps we will get lucky and make some arrest follow the bread crumbs you know" Harry said with shrug. Blaise frowned at him, "Where did you see any bread crumbs Potter?" he said looking around on the ground. Harry laughed at him. "Sorry it's a muggle figure of speech…it means to follows the clues" Harry explained to him.

"Oh…well why didn't you just say that" Blaise said to him. Harry just laughed at him and began to walk toward the Leaky Cauldron, "Were are you going?" Blaise asked and followed him. "Lunch, join me if you want to. Then we'll go talk to Hermione about how Draco is doing?" Blaise nodded and walked with him.

…O…O…

Draco rolled over in his white hospital bed and noticed the curtains in his room were slightly open letting the rays from the setting sun in. Draco slowly sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "Ah, look who's awake. How are you feeling?" another woman asked him. Draco looked over at her and noticed that she was wearing the same Healer clothes that Hermione had worn only hours before.

"Where is my Healer…Hermione?" he asked her eyeing her carefully, "Well, Hermione had to go home she was very tired. My name is Angela Johnson, I work with Hermione I am a healer as well. I've worked with Hermione over the past few years she trusts me with her cases don't worry you are in good hands with me." She said to him with a smile.

Draco nodded, "I'm feeling fine to answer your question, other than the fact that I still have no idea who I am or how I even got here." He said and rubbed his head with the palm of his hand. Angela nodded and moved closer toward him. "I understand, we are still trying to confirm what exactly caused your memory loss." Angie answered him. Draco sighed at her words, "Do you think it was some kind of potion or something someone gave me?" he asked her.

Angie shook her head at him, "If someone indeed did slip you something, and that is a big if they would have prepared it so that if you did take it would have incapacitated you, as well as erase your memory at the same time. Hermione and I just don't think that it is very plausible." Angie said to him. Draco frowned at her, "You two are really that smart?" Draco asked her. Angie shook her head. "I'm not that smart but Hermione is a genius. I guess that's why we call her the brightest witch of our age." Angie said to him and began to wave her wand around.

Draco sat and thought about her words, _I have heard that before that saying…but where? _"I know that saying…" he said to Healer Johnson, who almost dropped her wand. "You remember something?" she asked him. "It was something you said about Hermione being the smartest witch of our age. Someone said that to me once" Draco said to her.

"I told you that…" a male voice said to them Draco turned to see a tall dark skinned man. Blaise stood in the doorway of Draco's room. "You truly don't remember anything do you?" Blaise asked him. Draco shook his head, "I'm sorry but you are…?" Draco asked him. "I'm Blaise Alexander Zambini, we have been friends our whole lives. I told you that phrase when we were in our second year at Hogwarts and Hermione had bested you yet again in our potions class where I told you Hermione was the brightest witch of our age." Blaise said to him as he walked into the room.

"Auror Zambini I don't think it is shuck a good idea for you to be here. Right now Draco is still recovering from injuries as well as trauma I think it would be best if you just left." Angie said to Blaise as she walked over to him. "Wait, please let him stay…maybe he can help me remember some things about myself and about my life…" Draco pleaded with Healer Johnson. Angie sighed and hung her head, "I still don't think this is a good idea Mr. Malfoy" and with that she turned and left the room. Blaise smiled at his best friend, "So…you're an Auror? How did that happen?" Draco asked him.

Blaise smirked and sat down next to Draco's bed, "Well, like your family my family is very rich and has a large family company and when I was supposed to turn twenty-one years of age I was to take over the company. I want to do something useful with my life, I wanted to help people with my life not sit behind a desk counting my galleons" Blaise said to him. Draco nodded in agreement, "I don't see anything wrong with counting your galleons" Draco said to him.

"Did you just remember saying that?" Blaise asked him in shock. Draco slowly shook his head, "I don't think so it just felt right to say." Draco said to him, "Drake, you said those exact words to me six months ago" Blaise said to him. Draco frown at his words, "I did?" he asked Blaise, who nodded to him, "Yes you did you said those exact words to me, then you said if I would not run my company that you would merge it with yours that way we both get to be rich and I get to help people." Blaise said to him.

"You know you sound like a whiny-" "Gryffindor?" Blaise answered for him. Draco frown at him, "How did you know I was going to say that?" Draco asked him. Blaise gave him a funny look, "Really Drake I've been your best mate for as long as I can remember. I still can't believe you don't remember anything" Blaise said to him.

"Yeah" Draco muttered to him and looked out the window, "Don't worry, Drake I'm going to find whoever did this to you and I will make them fix this" Blaise promised him. "What if this can't be fix…"Draco said to him. Blaise sighed and hung his head "I'm not going to give up I'm going to get my best friend back no matter what it takes" Blaise said to him.

There was a knock at Draco's door, which caused them both to turn around. Harry stood, "Blaise I hate to interrupt but Bill sent me a patronous we are needed at back to the Ministry." Harry said to him cleaning off his glasses. Blaise nodded and stood up, "I'll come visit you later" Blaise said.

Draco nodded and watched them both leave. After a few minutes alone, Healer Johnson came into his room. "Mr. Malfoy….Mr. Malfoy…Draco" she said to him trying to get his attention. "Yes sorry. I was just thinking about things." He said looking at her "Healer Johnson have you had many cases like mine, where the person woke up and didn't know who they were." Draco asked her. Angie shook her head "I have not had very many but Hermione had one, it was about a year ago." She said to him

"And what happened?" he asked impatiently. "The little boy made a full recovery, he had fallen off of his broom that his father had gotten him, really scared us half to death when Louis almost didn't wake up but he did, didn't recognize us for a few days but when Bill gave him his favorite teddy it was like I had my nephew back again." She had said to him almost crying.

"But how did Hermione know that the teddy bear would bring the boys memory back?" Draco asked. "Hermione had faith that little Louis would remember his favorite teddy and that he got it when he was three on Christmas hence triggering the memory when he first got the bear being with his family" Angie said to him. "Do you think that it could happen that way with me?" he asked Healer Johnson.

"Mr. Malfoy every situation is different, but don't worry Hermione always finds a way to fix things. Even if things look dark there is always a light at the end." Angie had said to him and waved her wand around again. "Alright Mr. Malfoy let's get the rest of your bandages off shall we" she said to him.

….O…O….

Hermione's alarm clock went off signaling that it was time to get up. It was not pitch black outside, Hermione stretched her arms above her head, and grabbed her rob as she got out of bed. Binks meowed and did the same stretch she did putting his little black paws in front of him.

"Are you hungry Binks?" she asked the cat and waked downstairs, and flicked on the lights with her wandless magic, Binks followed her to the kitchen where she dug out his car food for him and placed it in his blue dish. "There you go eat up." She said as a knock came from her door. "If this is Ronald, Binks it is going to be a very long night" she said to him a walked to the front door.

Hermione took a deep breath fearing the worst, she opened the door quite shocked at her late night guest, "Mrs. Malfoy what can I do for you?" Hermione asked her. Narcissia gave the younger woman a cold smile and let herself in. "By all means please come in." Hermione said to herself. "What a lovely…muggle home you have here, Miss Granger it is truly….cozy". Narcissia said to her as she walked into the living room.

"Yes well this is a muggle neighborhood I live in, how can I help you Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione asked her, Narcissia sat down on the sofa closest to the window. "That is what I like most about you muggleborn's always straight to business, well the reason I have come to your little cozy home I want to make sure you are devoting all your time and energy into fixing my son" she said handing her a black bank card. "What's this?" Hermione asked the older Malfoy.

"Well I'm fairly certain you know what the muggles call a credit card, this card has a million galleons on it which can be used how you see fit" Narcissia said giving Hermione another cold smile. "Mrs. Malfoy, you can't throw your money at this. Draco has been through a huge trauma it will take him some time to get his memories back." Hermione explained to her handing back the black bank card. "You have to let him heal on his own terms" Hermione added.

Narcissia Malfoy narrowed her eyes at the young Healer, "Very well Miss Granger, have a nice night" She said and left Hermione's home. Hermione sat on her sofa and flicked her hand toward the fire place, and started a fire. Binks hopped up on the sofa next to her and curled up next to her, "Well Binks, I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a very long day" she said as she petted her cat.


End file.
